Miguel's Story
by ashes of roses1
Summary: Miguel and Charity are in love. All is well until Miguel has an accident, which changes his whole life. Hey Kaguel fans, this is for you! Enjoy and review! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Hi, my name is Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald. I am 19 years old. I live in Harmony with  
my mama, sister Theresa, and brothers Antonio and Luis. I'm here to tell you my  
story. Before my accident, my life was great. After the accident, my life was still  
great - just different. Here's where my story began:  
"Miguel," Charity said, happily, when she saw me at the Bennett's' front door.  
"Hi, Charity," I replied, giving her a kiss.   
We walked inside to the kitchen where everyone already was, eating  
breakfast.   
Hi said Jessica, Grace and Sam.  
Kay was there too; she just gave me a weary look before returning to her  
cereal.  
I knew that look. I was the reason behind that look. You see, before Charity  
came to town, Kay and I were getting closer and closer in a not-so-friendly way.  
After flirting numerously, I was ready to ask her out. At the carnival. But that same  
day, I met Charity. And I've been with her ever since. Kay knew that I was  
interested in her before Charity but I'm sure she didn't expect me to sort of forget  
about her once that beautiful blonde came into my life. But how could I not? Charity  
made my head turn.   
Charity's voice ended my flashback.   
"Are you hungry, Miguel?" she asked.  
I shook my head no as I took a seat next to Kay.   
She didn't even look at me. My best friend of 18 years would not look me in  
the eye and say hello. I sighed just thinking about how much our friendship had  
changed these past few years.  
I still couldn't understand it. It's not like I was obliged to be hers or  
something. I don't know why she still cared. Three years had passed. Whatever.   
After breakfast, Kay, Jessica, Charity and I walked to Harmony High.   
It was just like any other day in high school. Boring. All I, Charity, Reese,  
Simone, Jessica and Kay were thinking about was our hiking trip for the upcoming  
weekend. 


	2. Miguel's Story chapter 2

The day finally came. Saturday morning, we all met up at the Bennett's  
house.  
"Ready everyone?" I asked, when everyone and everything seemed prepared.   
"Let's go," Kay said impatiently.  
We all climbed into Reese's car as he drove off to Harmony Woods.   
We got there around 11:00 AM. We were all hungry. Simone, Charity and I  
set up breakfast while Kay, Jessica and Reese put up the tents.   
After having eaten, we decided to separate into two groups and start hiking.  
Simone, Jessica and Reese in one group, and Kay, Charity and me in another.  
My group began walking north, while the others went west.   
Kay wasn't talking much this morning. Usually she was such a talkative and  
opinionated person. I missed the old her. I wish things could be normal between us,  
but at this point, that was an impossibility.   
We walked a little more until we came to what looked like a dangerous spot.  
It resembled a small bridge that needed crossing. It could barely be called a bridge,  
though. It looked like a hundred years old and was falling apart. Underneath the  
bridge was a tiny space of concrete that seemed encapsulated, if someone were to fall  
in, it would be pretty hard for them to get out.   
I told the girls I'd go first so then there'd be someone on the other side for  
support.   
I prepared to walk through but I began to stumble after tripping over a rock.  
Soon the already worn out bridge was breaking up underneath my feet. I fell into the  
little ditch and instantly became unconscious.   
"Miguel!" I heard Charity scream in horror.  
Kay jumped in after me, not even considering the fact that she too might be  
unconscious as soon as she landed.   
Luckily she didn't pass out as she tried to revive me.   
"Call an ambulance," Kay yelled up to Charity. 


	3. Miguel's Story chapter 3

Pretty soon, I was being taken to Harmony Hospital. Reese, Jessica, Kay,  
Charity, Simone, Mr. and Mrs. Bennett, and my family were there. It took me one  
day to wake up from my coma. When I did, I saw a girl there holding my hand, tears  
in her eyes.   
"Who are you?" I asked.   
For some reason, those words may the girl start sobbing hysterically.   
A woman came in my room. She looked like a doctor.   
"Don't cry, Kay," the woman said. "His amnesia will disappear eventually."  
"Thanks, Dr. Russell," said the girl.  
I looked at both of them. "I have amnesia?" I asked.  
The doctor nodded, before getting beeped and having to go help another  
patient.   
She left me alone with the girl named Kay.   
"You were crying as you held my hand," I told her. "Why?"   
"Well I care about you, Miguel," the girl said running her hand up and down  
my arm.   
I looked at her strangely. Was I in love with this girl? I wondered. Or wait -  
what if she's my sister?!  
"My name's Miguel?" I asked her.   
She nodded, holding back her tears. I realized how hard it must be on her to  
see me with amnesia.   
"Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald to be exact. But I used to call you Lo-Fitz, when  
we were younger. Do you remember that?" She looked at me hopefully, hoping I'd  
say yes.   
I wanted to say yes. How I wish I could remember. Just for her sake. I could  
tell she really loved me. I slowly shook my head no.   
"I'm sorry," I said. "Tell me stuff about me, us, the people I know. The two of  
us were really close, huh?"  
She nodded, happily.   
"That brought a smile to your face!" I told her.   
She winked at me.   
We chatted up a storm for about another hour until the doctor came back and  
ran some more tests on me. After that my "family" came by, along with some people  
named the Bennett's.   
But before all that happened, as my conversation with Kay was nearing a  
close, I asked her something that I had been thinking about for the past sixty  
minutes.   
"We were in love, right Kay? You and me? We were going out before I ended  
up here? Were you my girlfriend?"  
She looked at me with a twinkle in her eye, one that I would probably  
interpret correctly had it not been for my amnesia.   
Here's my chance! Kay thought to herself. I hate the fact that Miguel has  
amnesia, but I love him too much to let this opportunity pass by without taking  
advantage of it.   
She looked at him, smiling and said "yes."  
"I loved you so much Miguel, I still do. And you, you loved me, too." The last  
few words were said uncomfortably since she knew that it wasn't completely true.  
Kay gave him a hug and a small kiss on the lips.   
He kissed her back. 


	4. Miguel's Story chapter 4

After that incident, the Bennett's came by, including a girl named Charity.   
She came up to me, hugged me and kissed me on the lips. Right in front of  
Kay!   
I pushed her off. "What are you doing?" I asked her. Who was she, anyway?  
"Don't be silly, Miguel," she said. "I'm your girlfriend, Charity."  
I shook my head no. "You can't be," I told her. "Kay is my girlfriend."  
Charity turned to look at Kay suspiciously. She knew how her cousin had felt  
about me all this time. But she didn't let it bother her relationship with me.   
Things have gone too far with Kay's little obsession, Charity thought to  
herself, as she narrowed her eyes at her cousin.   
"Kay," Charity said in her syrupy sweet voice, "can I talk to you outside,  
please?"  
"Certainly," Kay said in a dignified manner.   
They went outside and through the glass window I could see them arguing.  
Whatever, I thought to myself.   
I talked to the Bennett's for a while. Then my family came by with flowers  
and candy. I realized that I didn't remember anyone in .... what was the name of this  
town again?   
  
A few weeks later, I began to remember. Kay took me to the local places in  
Harmony (that was the name of this town!) and slowly but surely my memory began  
to return.   
Three months had passed since my accident but I still couldn't remember all.  
One day, for whatever reason, my amnesia disappeared and nearly all of my  
memory flooded back to me.   
I walked around town, testing my knowledge of everyone and everything.   
There's the Bed and Breakfast, across from it is the Ice Cream Shoppe, the  
Lobster Shack and Book Cafe.   
I'm remembering! I thought to myself.   
I was so overjoyed that I ran over to Kay's house to tell her the good news.   
When I rang the doorbell though, Kay answered. Charity was in the living  
room as well, watching TV.   
"Hi, Miguel," she said enthusiastically.   
"Hi!" I said to her, hugging her and twirling her around.   
Kay laughed. "What's up Miguel?"  
"I remember almost everything!" I told her, ecstatically.   
She gave me a hug. "That's great, Miguel!" she said.   
I gave her a kiss on the lips, but wait, something didn't feel right ....   
"Hold up," I told her, breaking away from our liplock. "YOU'RE not my  
girlfriend." I looked past her. My eyes rested on Charity, who was hardly paying  
attention to us.   
"Charity," I whispered, understanding everything now. 


	5. Miguel's Story chapter 5

I turned my attention back to Kay. Guilt was drawn all over her face.   
"I want to talk to you on the front porch," I ordered her, surprising myself. I  
never used to speak to Kay like that; but then again, she never did anything like this  
to me before!   
She nodded, lowering her eyes as she followed me outside.   
Right when she shut the front door behind her, I began to talk.   
"You told me that you were my girlfriend, Kay?" I hissed angrily. "When I  
had amnesia, you made me believe that we were going out?"  
She wouldn't look at me. She didn't even answer my question. But I knew the  
answer.   
I shook my head as all this information settled in.   
"How could you do this to me? To Charity? To the love we have for each  
other?"   
She looked up and was just about to speak when I interrupted her.   
"I don't wanna hear it, Kay. Friends don't do this to each other. I don't want  
to talk to you right now." With that I stormed back into the house. I needed to talk to  
Charity.   
"Charity," I called to her. "Guess what? I got my memory back!"   
She looked up and said, "congrats," not very enthusiastically.   
"You don't understand," I told her, "I remember EVERYTHING. Including  
our love. Why did you allow Kay to act like my girlfriend for all this time?"  
Now she stood up and gave me a hug. "I'm so happy that you remember the  
love we share," she answered sweetly.   
"Why did you let Kay pretend to be my girlfriend?" I asked her again. I  
really wanted to know.   
"Because, Miguel," Charity said, turning her back to me, "I knew that you  
were under a lot of stress, and I did not want to add to it by confusing you about who  
was your girlfriend."   
I put my hand on her shoulder. "Look at me," I told her.   
She turned around slowly.   
"That was the sweetest thing you could have done for me," I told her. "I love  
the way you committed to me like that. But it must have been hard on you."   
"It was," Charity said, "I mean I didn't think your amnesia was going to take  
three months to recover. But it doesn't matter. You're mine again. Forever."  
I gave her a slow, gentle kiss on the lips. We sat there and watched TV for a  
while, until it was late and I headed home. 


	6. Miguel's Story chapter 6

Once Doctor Russell got word of my recovery, she ordered me to return to  
the hospital for some more tests. I wanted to spend time with Charity, but I went  
anyway.   
I didn't expect to see Kay there.   
I thought about the way I had treated her last night. What she had done was  
manipulative but I understood where she came from. I would do the same for the  
one I love.   
I went up to her.   
"Hi, Kay," I said.   
She looked up, surprised. "Hi," she said.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked her.   
"My arm has been hurting ever since your accident. Doctor Russell said  
she'd look at it. It really hurts."  
"Wait, what?" I asked. "YOUR arm hurts because of MY accident? I don't  
get it."   
"Of course you don't!" Kay exclaimed. "You were unconscious by the time I  
jumped into that ditch after you. I didn't hit go unconscious like you did, but I did  
severely hurt my arm. I didn't pay attention to my pain, though. I was too worried  
about you. But now, the pain has worsened." She held her arm, grimacing at its  
discomfort.   
I scratched my head. "You jumped into the ditch after me?"  
"Of course, Miguel," Kay said. "I wouldn't think twice about it."  
I looked at her, confused.   
Everything Kay had just said and done these past few months had changed  
my perspective of her. She was willing to hurt herself just so she could save me! She  
would lie and make me believe that she was my girlfriend, just so she could spend  
time with me! That was a bit harsh but it was based on love.   
Kay loves me, I realized. It hit me like lightning. That's why, after three  
years, she still was upset that she wasn't my girlfriend and that Charity was. That is  
why she was the first person there for me when I woke up from my coma. She was  
the one that helped me remember everything. She was the one that had helped me  
through everything and anything when we were kids growing up.   
I must admit, being Kay's "boyfriend" for three months wasn't such a drag. I  
had a great time with her. She was so loving and fun.   
Maybe I belong with Kay, I thought to myself. Charity does love me, but love  
is not always enough. She will never do what Kay has done for me. Committment is  
very important to me, and no one has ever committed to me as Kay has.  
I looked at Kay again, but in a new light.   
"I'm sorry for yesterday," I told her.   
"It's ok, Miguel," she said. "You had a right to be mad, after all ...."  
I put my finger to her lips. "Shhh," I said.   
She stared at me, surprised.   
"Miguel?" She asked softly.   
I took my finger away from her lips, and brought my lips to it instead.   
We kissed for a long minute. This was our first kiss free of lies and deceit. No  
more secrets. No more manipulations. Life would be great now. KAY AND I would  
be great now. Together.   
I looked at her and smiled.   
"I love you," she said.  
"I love you, too," I answered, as I reached in for another kiss. 


End file.
